


A Super and A Luthor

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [60]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Danvers--Kara Zor-El--does not wish to be alone on her "Earth Birthday". But, with her sister busy and her relationship with her friends strained there is only one person in National City that Kara wishes to share the evening with--Lena Luthor.





	A Super and A Luthor

“Kara,” Lena breathed out sharply in surprise, “I didn’t expect to see you this late.”

Kara’s lips twitched upward into a tentative smile as she slid through the open doorway to Lena’s office. “Sorry,” the blonde-haired woman murmured, “I didn’t really expect to end up here either, but, it felt right.”

Lena watched the way that Kara’s eyes darkened and the way that the formerly warm smile dropped from Kara’s mouth before she replied. “Well, you’re always welcome in my office Kara, as long as I’m here.” 

“Thank you.” Kara flashed Lena a bright smile, one that dazzled Lena’s eyes and caused her heart to leap in her chest, as she padded across the length of Lena’s office to stand beside the CEO’s desk. “I didn’t really want to go home tonight.”

“Oh,” Lena lifted one fine eyebrow inquiringly. “Is there any particular reason for that?”

“Did you know that today was my birthday?” Kara asked in reply and turned her head toward the large window at Lena’s back to peer out into the inky blackness of the night sky.

“No, I didn’t.” Lena shook her head softly. “Happy birthday Kara.” 

“Thank you.” Kara murmured the words almost dismissively as she continued to stare—glare—out into the darkness. “Of course, it’s not my actual birthday, that doesn’t really match up with the Earth’s rotations, but… it is something.”

“The Earth’s…” Lena choked on the rest of her sentence and her eyes widened in surprise. “You…”

“I’m an alien.” Kara admitted softly and tipped her head down to meet Lena’s gaze. “I arrived on Earth thirteen years ago. Thirteen years ago, today, or yesterday I suppose—it is passed midnight.” 

“You…” Lena pursed her lips. “Why are you here Kara?”

“Because I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” Kara answered truthfully. “And… you’re the only person that I could think of that might be available, and that I wanted to be with today.”

“Oh.” Lena blinked in surprise as she peered upward into Kara’s glistening blue eyes. “You don’t…”

“You are not your brother Lena.” Kara whispered. “And I am not my cousin.” 

“No,” Lena agreed, “we’re not. So, a Luthor and a Super…”

“Do you know what that ‘S’ means?” Kara asked questioningly, her lips twisting in displeasure at the description of her family’s coat of arms as an ‘S’.

“Hope.” Lena said with a soft smile. “Lex’s… research… said that it meant hope.” 

“It does, but, it has another meaning as well.” Kara smiled as she turned away from the window to lean against it to face Lena directly. “It is my family’s coat of arms, the House of El, and it is a symbol for our family motto—the highest aspiration of any member of the House of El—El Mayarah.”

“What does that mean?” Lena whispered quietly, her voice soft and tentative as if it were unwilling to risk breaking the atmosphere between the two women.

“Stronger together.” Kara’s eyes softened. “My family thought that the greatest strength in life came from offering and accepting aid from others. We did not feel shame in accepting another’s help, and we did not ever refrain from offering another our help. That’s why I’m out there, as Supergirl, doing what I can—because I’ve been given these powers on this planet, and if I just _let_ people die I would be turning my back on everything that my family believed in.”

“That… that is beautiful Kara.” Lena whispered as she let Kara’s words settle into her mind and cement themselves onto her memory. “Is that why you’re here tonight? El Mayarah?”

“I’m here tonight because Kara Zor-El did not want to start another year on this Earth lying to her best friend.” Kara replied softy, her voice trembling slightly as her eyes flickered away from Lena’s gaze. “I’m here because I thought you deserved to know the truth, about me, about… everything.” 

“I…” Lena lifted herself out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “Thank you for trusting me with this Kara.”

Kara leant forward into the warmth of Lena’s embrace and curled her arms around the smaller woman’s waist in response. “Always,” the Kryptonian vowed firmly.


End file.
